entregandose a la dama del lago
by Reynasuprema16
Summary: esta es una leyenda de un grupo de amigos que ni la muerte rompe sus lazos
1. Chapter 1

entregandose a la dama del lago 1

_**hace mucho tiempo yo tenia reyno y un gran grupo de amigos eramos un pueblo amable y bueno conciderado como el reyno de las tinieblas , pero un dia uno de ellos hizo enojar a el dios del trueno zeus .**_

_**al ver la ignoracion de los chicos decidio castigar mis amigos convirtiendolos en estatuas de hielo y sumergirlos en el fondo de un lago donde nuestro castillo de amistad estaba.**_

_**muchos en el pueblo retaban a las personas a sacarlo pero nadie consiguio lograrlo yo sabia que yo lo lograria pero q tendria q dar mi vida por ellos pero recorde la amistad es lo que no une como amigos hermanos y mas.**_

_**asi paso el tiempo y mis migos gritaban en mi sueños por ayuda y al ver por la ventana lograba ver sus cuerpos ,con el tiempo contraje una extraña enfermedad que me mataria .**_

_**un dia arisgando a dejar mi pueblo sin reyna me lanze al rio sacando a mis amigos y roge a los dioses ayuda pero sabi que al hacerlo yo dormiria como ellos lo hisieron lo dioses cumplieron y liberaron a mis amigos mientras yo era sumsionada por el lgo congelandome en ese momento mire a mis amigos y les dije protegan nuestro reyna que algun dia renacere y volveria a dar mi vida por ustedes y nuestra amistad .**_

_**cuando me vi en el fondo del lago mire arriba pensando si en mi sueño largo alguien recordara lo que hise segun años despues mi cuerpo y alma descansan en el lago de la amistad mientras yo pienso ser que ellos me rcordaran espero que si**_


	2. Chapter 2

**entregandose a la dama del lago parte 2**

_**hubo una vez luego de 300 años que la chica que sacrifico l vida por los amigos . una niña nacio con poderes que le permitieron escuchabar voces en sus sueños primero soñaba con un lago que tenia un castillo en el medio y dentro del castillo habia un par de chico llorando arodillados en piso llorando en un trono y dicen siempre lo mismo por que lo hizo no es justo el castillo se encontraba en un laago en un pueblo y en el fondo del lago escuchaba la niña debes venir al castillo y ayudarme te lo pido .**_

_**con el tiempo la niña fue conocida como la niña que buscaba las voces la niña se obseciono con las voces comenzo a buscar siempre el lago y un dia en un bosque la chica encontro un pueblo al entrar en el en el medio del pueblo estaba el lago las voces en el fondo eran mas , mucho mas fuerte que nunca antes y al ver el lago se tiro en el nado hasta el fondo y al llegar hay una bella reyna congelada abrio los ojos y le dijo escucha te esperado por casi 300 años mir yo er una reyna podereosa de un reyno muy pasifico llamado reyno de las tinieblas pero por dar la vida por seres queridos termine congelada asi que te pido que tomes mi lugar eres la elegida por zeus el mismo que me ensero asi que cuida mi reyno y de mis amigo aprende mi historia siente te orgulla y reyna como yo reyne por que tu eres mi renccarnacion misma. en eso la niña salio , y muy firme y sin temor entro en el castillo se paro frente a los chicos y digo yo soy la rencarnacion de su amiga y su nueva reyna con el tiempo la niña cumplio con lo q le pidio la reyna y sientio orgullo comk digo y fue como ella muy amble con el pueblo y los amigos el pueblo crecio .**_

_**pero un reyno vecino sintio envidia de su exsito y comenzo una guerra como siempre la niña iva perdiedo despues de mucho tiempo luchar pelea ganadas y derotas pero el pueblo vecino tenia mas armas y guerreros la unica forma de ganar era entregando a la reyna . ella hablo con los amigos pero la reyna congelada desperto se libero y miro a la niña disiendole **_

la reyna le digo si tu te entregas el dolor que vivieron el esfuerzo el valor y todo su

trabajo será envano y yo que espero

mucho no dejare que pace en ese momento la reyna miro a la niña y digo

ahora me convertiré en tu y me entregare

por ti cuando aga eso moriré pero tu debes vivir y comenzar de cero y tu los

chicos y el pueblo escapen por los tuneles si los amigos la miraron y dijieron

losiento pero tu diste mucho por nosotros seria

doloroso para nosotros verte sacrificarte devuelta por nosotros iremos

contigo asi los amigos y la reyna se tomaron de las mano miraron el lago el

castillo y saieron con sus miradas afuera del castillo mientras la niña espaba

miro como los chicos proteguian a sus amigos y que uno por uno moria y cuando

por fin la espada del rey enemigo atravezo el pecho de la reyna mientras todos

los amigos caian al lago la reyna volvió a su forma original y callo al lago

mientras el rey se retiraba ellos caian y la reyna digo amigos emos vivido

mucho todo lo que hice lo hice por su bien espero que puedan perdonar lo que eh

hecho no lo ves nuestra reyna o mejor tania cuando fuimos chicos no divirtimos

y jugamos y miramos al cielo y hicimos mucho juntos en esos entonces dijimos

nadie debe perdonar a nadie somos

humanos y somos amigos hermanos y familia asi que cuando moriremos lo haremos juntos y volvermos a

jugar juntos gracias amigos nunca los olvidare asi la reyna murió con sus amigos .

ahora han pasado 3 meses de de que murió esa reyna ahora yo

la niña que apareció y cambio toda sus vidas eh crecido tengo nuevos amigos

tanto como la reyna tenia conserve el reyno de la reyna y sigo siendo como ella

fue y aun su leyenda vive y ellos cuando paso por el castillo siento verlos a

todos en chiquitos jugando juntos y la reyna me saluda disiendo adiós y gracias

asi la reyna vive feliz con sus amigos aun nunca descubri el nombre de la

reyna solo sabia el nombre de sus amigos

recuerdo a fede , samanta , Daniela, mari, laura ,vero ,oscar,coty ,kamy,sele ya aun sigo

sintiendo que su cuerpo descansa en ese lago con ellos y aun que nunca a SUPE

el nombre de la reyna se que ella digo que sus amigos siempre estarán con ella


End file.
